eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumu Kurono
Kurumu Kurono is a succubus and one of the most beautiful girls in Yokai Academy. Kurumu is a supporting protagonist in Eds + Vampires. Personality and Abilities She is one of the most beautiful female students in Youkai Academy. As a succubus Kurumu has the ability to seduce any man which she takes great pride in. She is well like by most of the boys in her school, but fell in love with Tsukune when he saved her from the angry Moka. Kurumu intially acts cold and arrogant to attract Tsukune, and tells him that he is her one true love and will try to make him love her without her succubus powers. Since Kurumu is beautiful and has succubus powers (she's confident in both), she often tries to either win Tsukune over with her two assets, or she teases her compeitors" for Tsukune about how she is much more beautiful than them. However, she doesn't tease Moka as meanly as the rest, but does push her aside when she is with Tsukune. When Kokoa suggests that Kurumu use her powers to win Tsukune, Kurumu states that she vowed to never use the charm to win him. When Kokoa asks her why, Kurumu said, "You'll understand, when you fall in love." To which Kokoa said she was unusually pure of heart compared to other Succubi, prompting Kurumu to blush heavily, suggesting that when someone notes her pure heart-ed behaviour, she's very shy of it. Relationships Kurmuru and Ed - Ed likes Kurumu a lot and tries to get her to return her affections. At first, Kurumu thinks of Ed as being an obsessed stalker and is creeped out by him. However after Ed shows how much he cares for Kimuru, she starts to return his affections. Kurumu and Edd - Kurumu and Edd seemed to developed an complicated relationship throughout the series. Edd seems to consider her one of his valued possessions and great friends and Kurumu developes true love and affection for him. a running gag in the show is when Kurumu goes to give a hug to Double D which seemed to suffocate him, because of her large breasts, which end up in sexually awkward positions or kissing each other. Kurumu and Eddy - Eddy and Kurumu are cousins and good friends. However, their relationship can be described as a combination of that of siblings and a mother son relationship. When Eddy learned that Kurumu like Tsukune, he thought that Tsukune was just gonna take advantage of her and tried to kill him. However Kurumu told Eddy that Tsukune was nothing like that and he gained a slight liking towards Tsukune. They tend to fight verbally and physically. Kurumu tends to make fun of Eddy because of his height, while Eddy makes fun of Kurumu by saying her breasts are fake. However, there is a more caring side to heir relationship with Kurumu tending to chastise Eddy when he does something wrong or dangerous. So, in spite of their squabbles and differences, they still love each other as family. Kurumu and Tsukune - Tsukune and Kurumu's relationship afterwards is a completely friendly one, though Kurumu often hugs Tsukune using her chest, often suffocating him. Because of Tsukune's love for Moka, Kurumu's affection for him goes generally unrequited. Kurumu and Moka - Kurumu and Moka share a very good relationship, but are rivals for Tsukune's affections. Powers and abilities As a succubus, Kurumu has the natural ability of flight. Kurumu has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. Kurumu has shown to be fast enough to defeat several enemies at once. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from a fairy tale soldier. Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses the powers of Allure, which she can use to hypnotize males. This technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. As a succubus who can use illusions, Kurumu has displayed the ability to affect an entire crowd of males with her Allure. Unlike her original Allure, this displayed hypnotized Tsukune for several hours and Edd for twelve minutes. Recently, she has shown her ability to travel into people's mind via her tail. It's revealed that she can't stay in the dream too long or it will exhaust her body. Later, she shows that she can enter a person's mind with a kiss, like she did with Tsukune to bring his soul back. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Succubus Category:Yōkai Academy students